Skater Love
by vannablaire
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice have been best friends forever. What'll happen when Lauren goes to the same college? What will she do to steal Edward? What will Bella do to her? And what is Emmett doing with those bananas? BxE, AxJ, RxEm
1. So Hott

A/n: Well, this is my first fanfic. I can tell you now, it's not going to be the best in the world. And I'm sorry for that. But as I write more, I should get better. So constructive criticism would be nice. And yes, I do cuss a lot. There will be a lot of cussing in this story. So here's a better summary.

Bella, Rose, and Alice go to college in Juneau. At UAS, Lauren's there. And so are the Cullen boys. To what extent will Lauren go to go get Edward? What ever will Bella do to stop her? What prank's will they play? And just what the hell is Emmett doing what those bananas?!

* * *

"Hurry…up!" I heard Rose growl for what seemed to be only the millionth time.

"OKAY! Jesus, she acts like there's a fire or something." I muttered under my breath. Or so I thought…

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

Ah, crap. Here we go.

"I heard that and you _know _how I hate being late. And that's what we're going to be if you don't move you little ass out here, down the hall, and into that damn goded, ugh! The fucking car! Get in the damn car, Bella."

"Bravo. Why don't you chill the fuck out, Rose? Christ, we aren't going to be _late_ okay, we're going to _college_. Not a job interview."

At that exact moment, Alice came bounding in the room with a bag full of boxes.

Boxes of tampons.

"Who's on their period? Not I."

"Not I," I said.

"Put down the tampons, Alice. And nobody gets hurt." Rose said in a deadly calm voice. Which scared us even more then her just being on her period.

Once everything we could possibly fit into the M3 was packed, we hit the road.

Impending doom awaits us on this trip. Joy.

It was only 1,483 miles from Forks, Washington to Juneau, Alaska. About 1 day and 18 hours, without stopping. We really didn't want to stay at a hotel, so we alternated driving. Rose was driving now, as Alice had just got done.

Eventually, we got hungry. And we went to none other than…

McDonalds.

"Yes, I'd like 3 pounds of fat. Preferably for my _ass_, please." Rose spat. "What do you guys want?"

"Then norm," I mumbled, half asleep.

"Alice?"

"Uhh…um…a…no…how about a…nah…"

"Dammit! Just choose!"

"What Bella got!" Alice answered. Slightly afraid.

"Drink." Rose ordered.

"D.P. all the way!" I shouted.

"A sweet tea, Rose."

"Hello, can I take you order?"

Ugh. I totally don't get that.

"Yeah, I'd like two, 2 cheeseburger meals, one with a Dr. Pepper, and one with a sweet tea. And a grilled chicken salad. With a coke, please."

"Anything else?" said a heavenly voice.

"Nope, that'll do it."

When we pulled up to the first window, we all whispered "Holy. Shit."

Standing there, with an open-mouthed expression of his own, was an extremely gorgeous emo guy. I decided to have a little fun. My hood was up, so I pulled it away from my face and looked at him.

His eyes went even wider, if that was possible. I smiled and tapped Rose on the shoulder.

"Go!" I whispered in her ear.

Boy, she went, all right. Me and Alice were slammed into the seat, and just about me the windshield face-to-face when she stopped.

"I didn't say kill us, I just said go!" I said jokingly.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault my car likes to go." She said.

"Alice, Alice hun, are you okay?" I asked. Her eyes were huge like she just saw someone slaughter a pony, or something; her mouth portrayed the same thing. Her tiny frame was shaking. Poor thing. Traumatized by the extremely hot emo guy a McDonalds. She'll forever be scarred.

A little down the road, Kid Rock's 'So Hott' came on.

"Oh my god!!" we screamed in unison. This wasn't just one of our favorite songs, this was _our_ song. We were all dancing to the intro when the real fun began. (A/n: Normal is all of them, Italic is Bella, Underlined is Alice, and Bold is Rose.)

_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex  
I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed_

Because you know you're  
SO HOT I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

Yeaaa  
Come on  
Yea

You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of faith  
I can tell you're trouble but I still wanna taste

Because you know you're  
SO HOT I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

Because you know you're  
SO HOT I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again

**You're So Hot, I wanna get you alone  
I wanna get you stoned  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
**See you again  
See you again

It was my turn driving, we were in British Columbia, we were all happy and really had to pee. Eventually, with full bladders and desperate hopes, we found one.

"Go! Go! Go! I'm about to piss my pants! I call a toilet first!" I shouted.

"Bitch please! It's whoever gets the toilet first!" Rose shouted right back.

Alice just squealed, letting us know that if there was only one stall available, she was going to get it. If not, she'd probably piss in the M3, and Rose wasn't having anything remotely close to that.

"Shit, Alice! Go!" me and Rose ordered.

"I can't move!" she sobbed. She dragged out the 'o' while doing so.

Rose's eyes got real big, and I hung my head, and muttered 'Dammit' knowing what was coming next.

"Commence Plan Don't You Pee In My Car Alice! Bella, NOW!" Rose shouted practically at the top of her lungs, drawing unwanted attention to us. We, undoubtedly, looked like a trio of mentally challenged teens. What, with Rosalie and her screaming, Alice and her sobbing, and me and my open-mouthed 'you've _got_ to be kidding me' look, it would be hard to _not_ stick us in the loony bin. We got looks from the great citizens of British Columbia. Looks that could only be described as 'what the fuck are they doing driving a car?' looks.

"Aw, come on, Rose. Do we really have-" I started to say but was but off by a livid Rosalie.

"Pick. Her. Up. Now, Isabella."

I knew I was in trouble because she used my whole first name. Luckily, the top was down, so it was easy to pick up a whopping 102 pound Alice. I picked her up bridal style and started jogging towards the ladies bathroom, which was on the other side of the building. Go figure. All the while Alice is still sobbing, Rose is about to bulldoze me out of the way, and I'm yelling at Alice to unbutton her pants, so she doesn't pee on them. Oh, boy. That earned us some more looks.

The only bathroom that was open was the handicapped one. _This is going to be great_, I thought. Yes, you probably guessed correctly. We did all go into the only one open. Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. We grew up together. Never spent more than a week apart. So, going into the same stall, who cares? Maybe the Canadians, but they'll just have to deal.

After the great toilet escapade, we got back on the road. But not for long! We had to get on the Prince Rupert Ferry to actually get to Juneau. Who knew it would be such a pain in the ass? I've never had a fear of boats, but I never nessissarily loved the things either.

Alice was darting around. Just going every-fucking-where. Rosalie was inside drinking a coffee. And I walked around the ferry. First I started at the bow, made my way down the port, and ended at the stern, made my way up the starboard and back to the bow. It was nothing to exciting to a normal person, but to Alice, it was like a kid in a candy store.

Finally, we made it to UAS.

And it…was amazing.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it! I know it's not every long, but I'm working on that.  
For all of you who don't know the technical terms for boats the bow is the front, port is the left side, stern is the back, and starboard is the right. If I offended any Canadians, sorry.  
Tell me what you think!


	2. Juneau

A/n: Here's the confrontation and first sight.

* * *

We went to the front office to get out dorm number and key.

"I hope you'll have a nice time here at UAS. I'm sure you will, thought," said a rosy-cheeked lady in her early forties. Then she smiled and winked at us.

"Huh, I wonder why she winked at us. I hope she doesn't think we're sluts." Alice said nonchalantly. Like she could give two fucks about what anyone thought about us. Which is absolutely true, we really don't.

Too many people have called me a whore and fake because I hung out with the two preppiest, and prettiest, chicks and not the skaters at our old school. But they were, and still are, nowhere near whores. They didn't go around screwing the whole school. Unlike Lauren. Who was the _biggest_ slut anyone had ever seen.

God! I hate her with a passion! Last I heard she was going to So-Cal. Thank Buddha. Or Zeus. Whoever! At least we wouldn't have to deal with her slut like antics.

You don't just throw your best friends to the wolves' cause they dress differently than you or they talk differently than you. I've seen that happen one too many times. It's absolutely ridiculous. I never want to loose these two.

But anyhoo, Alice and me got a room and Rose had the one next to us, which she shared with an Angela Weber. We were about 7 or 8 doors down from our rooms, when Alice dropped our key. Of course, being the friends we are, stopped cause in the process of picking up the key, kept dropping various objects out of her purse. So we stopped and helped her pick up the random things that kept coming out of her purse.

When we had gotten up the stairs, I had put my hood on. I've always been the hoodie-type chick. So when I looked up, my eyes almost fell out and would have had a nice conversation with the floor. She didn't see me, or Rose or Alice for that matter, for they were facing the other way. Alice had stood up, and was stretching, when she fell. Now let me say something. Alice just doesn't _fall_ okay? The girls got a gift of grace. We all do, but more so Al and Rose. Which is exactly why they were wearing heels in Alaska. We rarely fell. Bewildered, Al checked around for the source of her tumble.

Guess who?

Lauren.

Alice couldn't speak right away. Good thing Rose couldn't either. Lauren, yeah, the bitch from high school Lauren, was standing there snickering in a skirt. Not just any ole skirt, but a mini skirt. _Who_ the _hell_ wears a _mini skirt_ in _Alaska_? Obviously Lauren.

I can't believe the bitch had the balls to push Al, with Rosalie and me just standing there. Rose started dropping, well, not _dropping_, throwing would be more accurate, her things. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head.

A moment of silence communication passes through us. She had noticed the glint in my eyes. Of anger, of course, but also mischief. She grinned and winked, knowing I was going to do something, but making no effort to stop me.

I simply walked over to Lauren, while Rose helped Al up, grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair, which she just adored like a new car, and somehow, her face connected with the wall. It only connected one time, but, unfortunately, didn't break her nose. Damn. No new nose this week for Lauren. But it can always be arranged. Yes, it can be.

Then Lauren got cocky, and took a swing at me. Why? I have no idea. She _knows_ my reflexes are better than hers. Suicidal? I think so.

I was getting ready to hit her when these three _ex_tremely gorgeous guys came out of a room. They were really pale and had ocher eyes. Odd. Can't say I've ever seen those before. But there three guys, one was _big_, not fat big, but muscle big, and was holding Rose's arm, having a slightly hard time doing so and had dark curly hair. One was holding a kicking Alice, who was screaming periodically because she has recognized Lauren merely seconds ago, and he had dirty blonde hair. And one, one was holding me. He was…amazing. Bronze hair. Can't say I've ever seen that, either.

Lauren was now glaring balefully at me as Rosalie was trying to simultaneously rip out Lauren's throat and curly hair man's too. Alice was still kicking and screaming. And I wasn't doing anything too rash, just cussing violently and flicking her off every so often. Okay! I admit it; I did try to hit her again.

"Too bad I didn't break your nose. You always were a bitch, Lauren. What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"College. Duh. You were always, like, a dumbass, Swan."

"You obviously didn't learn the first time you called me 'Swan'. Well, no shit, I know you're here for fucking college. And you said _I'm _a dumbass. HAH! What would you be going in the dorms if you weren't here for college? Here, lemme break it down for you, because you obviously don't understand. You told everyone you were going to college in California. Where it's sunny and warm. Not Alaska. Where it's cloudy and cold. What's your issue, Lauren?" I asked.

"'Issues' is more like it." Rose snapped. Only resulting in a large pale hand being placed over her mouth by curly-haired man. Rose huffed and started tapping her Steve Madden shoe. _Boot_, I'm sorry. Rose would have corrected me unconsciously.

"Shut up, you stupid whore."

Oh. My. Flipping. Jesus Christ. No, she didn't.

Yes, yes she really did. She went there. Big, no _huge_ mistake, Lauren.

I had expected Rose to try to hit Lauren. So my muscles tensed, like a dog wanting to fetch a dead duck, but his master hadn't shot it yet. I wanted to join in the fun.

But to my surprise, Rosalie Brandon, (she had taken Alice's last name, her real last name was Hale,) just laughed.

Yeah, _laughed_, instead of trying to hit her. Was she okay? Was she still sane?

Still laughing she said "Right, I'm the whore. Look who's wearing a mini-skirt in 30-degree weather. Definitely not me. Ormy girls. So answer Bella's question. Now!"

"I'm gonna, like, tell you about it. Jeezus! I _was_ going to go to, like, So-Cal. I changed my mind at the last second. I decided to, like, show off my gorgeous body to the not gorgeous people of Alaska. I thought they could use a good dose of, like, something tan and hot, cause it's white and cold up here. Maybe I could even make this into a nice place like California or Florida with my smokin' hot body. But now I can see that there _are_ gorgeous people in Alaska. That actually appreciate me and my good looks, you wanna know how I know they do? Cause they stopped your punk asses from hitting me and damaging my beautiful face."

This is where we all started laughing. Even this one girl and this one guy, who turned out to be Angela and Ben, started laughing. They're pretty nice. Even thought she was trying her damndest not to laugh, she had too. This was just too funny. Lauren? Hot? Ha! Yeah, right.

She's so stupid! She thinks she can make Alaska's glaciers and ice melt. What's the definition of idiot, you ask? Lauren. Lauren Mallory.

"Stop laughing! Dammit! It's not funny! Ugh! I hate you!" and with that, she turned and started stomping away in her ugly black Uggs.

"Hey, Lauren! Don't fuck with us." I said all calm and relaxed, even though I was itching to fight her.

I knew there wouldn't be any issue with Rose and Angela getting along, cause Rose smiled. She actually smiled a genuine smile. It's a miracle.

"So…you guys hungry?"

A/n: Soo, here's chaptah 2! Not the best way to meet the Cullens! But better that way then never. ;)  
Constructive criticism always welcome.


	3. Best Mistake

A/n: Holy Jesus Christ. I am soo sorry. I've had a lot going on lately. But here's chapter 3- Secrets, drunken friends, and peeing in sinks, oh my! What's the world coming too? Read and find out!

"Lauren is such a bitch. Of all the colleges in the world, she just _had_ to pick UAS. Why couldn't she have gone to Paris? Or hell, Australia? Anywhere BUT Alaska! Stalker bitch." Rose said with a mouthful of salad. This was only a third of her rant.

Emmett was staring at her, nothing but lust and infatuation in his eyes. Which wasn't unusual, people wanting to bang Rose was an everyday think. It was for all of us.

Alice was being her normal, outgoing, flirty self. If Jasper wasn't enjoying it so much, I'd almost feel sorry for the poor guy. Being a victim of Alice can be a dreadful thing. She can be so intense.

And scary. Yeah, 4'10'' Mary Alice Brandon, could be as scary as Rosalie if she wanted too be. And isn't afraid to use what little brute force she has. But with her stilettos, that's a different story. They hurt like hell. Just ask my feet.

All secrets from our child hood-that we pinky promised on our graves that'd we wouldn't tell anyone about- were spilt.

Even the one that I said if they told anyone about, I'd kill them. Not literally, of course. I could never hurt these two. Well, actually I could. But not kill.

But anyway, it was the one when I was about 8 or 9 and I had done my make up, courtesy of my mom Renee's make up bag. And I looked _hideous_, to say the least. But that's not all. I was in my underwear with one of Renee's bras and a pair of boots, singing Warrant's 'Cherry Pie.'

The worst part? They both have pictures. Proof for when I deny it. Humiliation items. 'Bella had a soft side evidence' as they liked to call it.

But what everybody doesn't know is that after the surprise came anger, and after the deer in the headlights look came, the I'm going to murder you look came.

I've never seen them run that fast before. Rosalie has a strainer and Alice had a spatula. Some protection, huh?

What did I have?

My skateboard, baby.

They could run, sure. But I could skate faster.

And when I caught them, mann, they were gonna get it. Murderously angry Bella style.

That was until I realized I was in my underwear, a too big bra, and boots. I wouldn't have cared if I had pants on.

But I gasped, cursed Alice and Rose, and then took off running inside my house.

They came by eventually to make sure I wasn't too badly scarred. Eventually being 4 hours later. Only to find me in the tub with my CD playing up as loud as it could go. Don't worry it was in the floor. I still do that with my iPod.

They should invent a waterproof iPod and headphones. That'd be the shit. But they came in and dumped a pot of ice water on me. And then had the balls to give me a towel, saying I was in for too long.

It'd only been 30 minutes. No biggie. But nooo, 5 minutes would have been too long with these two bitches.

You see that was the thing about us. We could call each other the worst names in the book, and know that they're joking. We rarely got into fights. By rarely I mean a total of 7 fights all these years.

So yeah. Fights are like a volcano erupting in Antarctica. But with Lauren, they were everyday. If not everyday, then at least 2-3 days out of 5. Yeah, things were pretty fucked with us.

They told my darkest secret, so I told theirs.

"Oh, yeah. Payback's a bitch, Alice and Rosalie. Payback is a bitch. How about I tell our new, non-drunk friends about a time, merely 5 years ago? Once, when they were 14, I caught them singing. Only it wasn't Warrant. It was much worse. And I artist I've always hated." I chuckled. They had no idea what I was talking about. Not now, at least. Alcohol is a wonderful thing.

"It was much worse," I repeated. "Does 'Toxic' by Britney Spears ring a bell, anyone?" By this time I was smiling like an idiot. As soon as I said 'Toxic' their eyes got wide and the giggling stopped.

"Oh, yeah. I went there. They even mimicked the dance moves! Pictures are dandy, my bitches, but videos are so much better. And yes, I brought that. Just for an occasion like this. You two get shitfaced, decide to tell secrets, pull out the picture, sure. But I've got blackmail ten times worse, babes."

"Isabella Marie Swan Brandon Hale Whitlock Cullen!" Alice said in one breath while pursing her lips, frowning, and looking at Jasper for help on names to call me.

"Well…that's a new one." I said, trying not to laugh.

Emmett couldn't hold his back anymore and started laughing. He had a big booming laugh, which was extremely contagious. Soon, everyone at our table was laughing. And…everyone else was staring at us, some scowling, others chuckling.

Sigh. Leave it to Alice to draw attention to us.

"Shit! I gotta peeee!" Rose said who was as red as a beet from the lack of oxygen. "Lemme out! Lemme _out_! I'm gonna pee on you, Emmett!"

Emmett just grinned and crossed his arms. He, obviously, was thinking about her dropping her pants in his face.

Like she wouldn't just walk over him or the table to pee. Edward must have had the same thoughts as me, because he proceeded to punch Emmett in the shoulder.

Emmett's words confirmed my suspicion.

"Well, can't blame a man for trying," he mumbled then proceeded to get up and carry a drunken Rosalie to the loo. She was in there for about a minute, when my cell started blaring 'Ohio is for Lovers" and I immediately knew it was Rose. Because only her and Ali have that ring tone.

It was one of our favorite songs. I knew it was her because Alice was still flirting shamelessly with Jasper.

"Rose? You okay, babe?" I asked with concern clear in my voice. Why would she be calling me from the bathroom that's less than 25 feet away?

"Yeahh. Hey, hey Bells, guess what?!" she whispered. It wasn't like Rose to whisper.

I decided to play along and be fun.

"What, Caesar?" it was a Junior High nickname. Rose was Caesar, Alice was Mark Anthony, and I was Cleopatra. Don't ask. We've got an assload of nicknames.

She giggled. "I-" giggle, "I'm peeing!"

At this I had to snort. "Well, that's what you normally do in a bathroom, Caesar."

"Not in a sink!" giggle fit.

Oh. My. _God_.

I felt my face go blank and my forehead slammed against the table. After laughing sadly, heaving a big sigh, shaking my head morosely for my poor, shitfaced friend, I stood up.

"What's wrong?" all three guys asked at the same time.

I suppressed a laugh and just said, "Rose. Pee. And not in a toilet. You do the math. I have a friend to save."

From me hearing 'Not in a sink!' to me saying 'I have a friend to save.' Took half a minute, give or take a few seconds.

I heard Emmett crack up as I walked to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom cautiously. An overly exuberant Rose, talking about how she peed in a sink, could easily tackle me.

Joy.

"Marco?" I called, hoping no one was in there except Rose. God, I'd feel like an idiot. And they'd think I was a psycho, like…preying upon unsuspecting little girls or something.

Hushed giggle. "Polo." She said not trying to give away her position. All of stalls were closed. Well…this was just lovely. We've only been outside of the U.S. for two days, and we've had two bathroom incidents.

After another 25 seconds or so of Marco/Polo, I was annoyed.

So I sighed and lied.

"Poor, poor Emmett. He thinks you ditched him, that you don't like him. How could I ever tell him that you never want to see him again? It'd break his poor heart."

_Bingo! _I thought.

Rose rushed out of the handy-cap stall. Had a little trouble with the lock, but that's okay.

Wide-eyed, nearly hyperventilating, worried look. It broke my little heart for doing that to her. Eh, she won't remember this in the morning. I think she's in love if she's acting like this. I think we all are.

I couldn't help but smirk. She looked so adorable.

"He-he-he hates meeeee!" she wailed.

"No! No he doesn't! Emm-" I was going to call him but he was already there. "Damn."

"Y-you hate m-me, don't you?" she sobbed. Jeez, the girl was head over heels for this dude. She never cried over anything before, let alone a guy.

"Why would I ever hate you, Rosalie? How could I ever? You're gorgeous, sweet and fun to be around. Everything I'm looking for in a girl."

Sweet? Rosalie? Hah!

She smiled a small smile.

I had to get out of there. _Before_ they started humping each other . I walked out to find Alice in Jasper's lap, and Edward looking like a lost puppy.

"Hey ladies, miss much, did I?" I asked. Considering Alice wasn't they type to just crawl into a guys lap, even if she was drunk.

Edward just chuckled darkly.

"That good, eh?"

"Mmhmm."

"Must be if you're only using one syllable words."

He just smiled. Bastard.

"Afraid to talk, Cullen?" I taunted, feeling audacious.

"Yeah, right. Dream on, Swan." He raised an eyebrow, probably replaying the Lauren experience through his head and what I said about her calling me 'Swan.'

I did nothing.

"And just how would you know that I'll dream of you? Ever?" I asked, the one Smirnoff I had tonight deciding to take effect now. Fucking great.

He turned towards me and smiled this amazingly sexy crooked smile.

"Cause I'll give you something to dream about."

"You cocky bastard!"

"You won't be saying that tonight."

Oh, man. I'm falling for him, and hard.

But hey, what's a girl to do?

* * *

A/n: Put the pitchforks and torches away! It's been forever, I know. Well, a few days, but still. Don't hate me! I've got _some_ of chapter 4 done. I wouldn't expect a next day update or anything, but I'm trying guys. Tell me what you think so far! I'm going to be putting a poll up, so watch out for that!


	4. When You Were Young

A/n: Emmett's in for a big surprise and something sweet happens.

* * *

Once we got back to the dorms, Alice and Rose were just about to pass out, which was good. No commotions tonight.

I was ignoring Edward; I was playing, of course. But he didn't know that. The whole car ride he begged me to play attention and answer him.

_Dream on, Cullen._ I thought sarcastically.

We made it to the steps when Edward decided he was going to take matters into his own hands and make me pay attention to his pleas, and then proceeded to sling my over his shoulder like a god damn sack of fucking potatoes.

I was enraged! _How dare he!_ I screeched in my mind.

"Put me down, Edward! _NOW!_"

He smiled brilliantly at my caving to his childish tactics.

"And why should I, Isabella?"

"Don't call me Isabella." I said as menacingly as I could. "And because I said so, that's why!" I wailed.

We were standing outside of my dorm room now and he had yet to put me down.

"Key." He commanded with his hand stuck out behind his back.

Being the stubborn person I am, I just crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Don't make me, Bella." He said in a tone that was supposed to be scary, but he was still smiling like a retard.

I gasped. "You wouldn't."

"I would." He chuckled.

"He would!" Emmett peeped.

"He really would." Jasper agreed.

"Since when did this turn into a group conversation?" I asked, irked.

"Since we're helping you and protecting Edward," Emmett laughed.

"I can help myself!" I argued.

"Obviously not. Forget where you are, Bella?" jasper countered.

Stupidly, I looked down. Damn. I was still strewn over Edwards shoulder. A minor set back, I won't lie. But he was _not_ sticking his hands in my pocket to get my key. No way in hell. Hmm. I wonder…

"Edward?" I asked in a small voice. But I was grinning like a mad man, no, woman on the inside. Good thing no one could read my mind, they'd think I was insane.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Could you put me down, please?" I asked like a little kid who desperately wanted that damn cookie in the jar but was just 3 inches too short and couldn't reach it. So he went and asked his grandpa, yeah, that voice.

He just chuckled. _He's got no idea_, I though.

"Look me in the eye and tell me no."

So he grabbed my waist and held me in front of him, my feet dangled a foot in the air. _Perfect!_

Before he could answer I ducked my head and looked through my lashes, and made the best impression of Puss in Boots that I could.

That wiped the smirk _right_ off his face!

He exhaled in a big gust. _Score!_ I though, not wanting to ruin my escape plan. It always worked on Rosalie, so I knew it would work on him.

It took every fiber of my being to no laugh and go hug Emmett. His lower lip was jutted out and his eyes were wide. He truly looked adorable.

_Don't ruin this,_ I thought again and again.

"Bella," Edward whispered. He put me down.

He was so caught up in my face that I, somehow, managed to unlock the door. I was gonna feel bad about this later but…

"HAHA! I WON!" I screamed as I slammed the door.

Silence. I swear I heard a cricket chirp. I'll have to investigate that.

I was starting to get worried, so I opened the door just enough to see if he was there. And saw nothing.

Curious, I opened the door further and walked out.

Big mistake.

Literally out of nowhere, Edward appears and tackles me.

"Holy shit!" I closed my eyes really tight and waited for my back to be smushed against the floor. The last thing I needed was a bruise on my spine. That'd be peachy.

But I never felt the floor. It felt like…a bed.

What the fuck?

I opened one of my eyes ever so slightly; keeping the other one shut tight, and saw Edward hovering over me.

Ooo, I could get use to this! _Bad, bad Bella! _

"What would the children think, Edward?" I scolded playfully.

He chuckled. "Do you really want to know?"

"That depends. Maybe someone should go fetch Lauren. I'm sure she'd just _love_ this." I laughed at the thought. "I'd love to see her face!" I continued still laughing.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But you'd get like syphilis from just looking at her." He shuddered.

At this, I exploded in laughter. Out of habit, my hand flew to my mouth…

Just as Edward's head came down. His perfect lips kissed my hand.

"I'm not _that_ repulsive, am I?" he asked.

I blinked, my mind diconnecting from my body. Logic was no longer on my side.

I grabbed fist fulls of his gorgeous bronze hair and kissed him. Nothing major. No tongue action, though that was sure to come in the future. _Believe me_!

"Yes. Totally repulsive. I'd never kiss you." I smirked.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Miss Swan."

"Do you now, Mr. Cullen?"

"Indeed."

I had to giggle. I always said that with Renee.

"Now what would someone think if they saw us-"

Cue Emmett, stage right.

"Hey Be- HOLY MOTHER FUCKING CHEESE NIPS!!"

Well, how tactful.

"I was starting to think he was gay!" Emmett yelled, slapping his knee. That was a first.

Edward was off the bed and stalking towards his brother, who proceeded to scream like a little girl and run off like a sissy.

I was surprised that no one has come out of their rooms due to all the screaming and fighting that happened today. Jeez, talk about laid-back and carefree.

I walked out to see Edward banging on my door trying to get Emmett to open it so he could beat the crap outta him.

I laughed and told Edward to go back to his room, that his attempts were futile. And I wanted to save my poor door. But I winked and he knew my plan.

So going with it, he huffed and went back to his room, slammed the door.

"It's clear, Emmett." I said quietly.

The door cracked open. His eyes darting this way and that way.

"So, was he any good?" he asked loudly, a big goofy grin on his child-like face.

In less than a second, Edward had the door open, was across the hall, and had Emmett pinned to the floor. His teeth barley grazing his brothers' throat.

How the _FUCK _did he get over there that fast?!

"Aw, man!" Emmett whined. He knew he lost.

"I wouldn't know, Emmett. You came in before we could come up with and appropriate answer to your question. But you can always judge that. You just have to ask." I said.

Emmett gagged and Edward snickered.

Then Edward grabbed his brother's head and started rubbing it on the carpet.

Men! I swear!

"Edward, that's enough. You've tortured him enough for today." I said.

He just smiled and didn't stop.

"Edward," an unconscious warning in my voice. I hated it when people didn't do what I asked of them.

He didn't let up.

I was about to take drastic measures when I heard a faint 'Bella' in the background.

Edward still had Emmett pinned, but his head was turned towards the door. Emmett's eyebrow was slightly raised.

I shrugged.

As the Bella's grew louder, I was about to go out in the hallway to see who the fuck was calling me, when Rosalie and Alice appear.

Both in their underwear, a tank, and a hoodie stolen from me. Thieves.

"Hey, we couldn't find you." Alice said sleepily.

"Well, I can't say that I was watching these two retards fight, cause Edward had the upper hand the whole time. Sorry Emmett."

"Eh, no biggie, Bella." He said cheerfully.

"We were just trying to find you. You scared us." Rose said.

"Oh. Wow. Sorry guys. I didn't know. Now go back you your room before some pervert see's you in your underwear. I don't need to beat the shit out of someone at this hour."

"Okay, Bells." Alice mumbled.

What happened next made me cry.

Rose came up and gave me a hug, kissed my cheek and said "We love you, don't ever forget that, Bella."

Then Alice came up and did the same, but said, "Because we know you love us, and we won't ever forget it."

Then they sleepily ambled back to Rose's room.

I felt my eyes start to water. And I tried not to, but sniffled anyways.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Emmett asked. I could tell that he was going to be the big brother I never had and always wanted.

Now the tears were flowing freely. I couldn't even answer because I knew it would come out cracked and horrible sounding.

So I just nodded and tried to stop my tears. But my memories were against me today. They decided to fuck with me and replay all of the good times we've had growing up. Dragging me to the mall- going swimming- tracking down Rosalie cause she was stalking this one guy- sleepovers – campfires- watching movies in Port Angeles- sleeping under the stars- and having an unsuspecting encounter with poison oak.

Now, I was close to sobbing.

"They really do love you, you know." Edward spoke softly, trying not to make me cry.

But it did. It pushed me over the edge.

"I know!" I sobbed and broke down. Almost meeting the floor.

Edward was there in a second, holding me to his chest. He walked over to my bed and sat down. Emmett grabbed my hand.

I could easily say that the three most important men in my life here would be Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

Edward the love of my life and fellow skater.

Emmett the bear of a brother and goofball.

And Jasper the intellectual conversationist and history book.

Now…I just have to figure out how the hell they moved that fast, why they didn't drink, and how they seemed to know that Rosalie and Alice were coming before I did.

When I was the closest to the door. And I wasn't growling.

I know every small town has it's secret but…

Something tells me that this isn't your average secret.

* * *

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young

When You Were Young  
-The Killers

* * *

A/n: I love The Killers. Edward doesn't talk like a gentleman, but it went with the story. As for Bella and Edwards OCC-ness in this chapter, remember, Bella's not the shy kid that she is in Twilight. And Edwards not all 'stay away from me! I'm not good blah blah blah.' Bella's blood doesn't affect him all that much so he can do these things without killing her. Some of you might think that they're moving too fast, that they're not even boyfriend and girlfriend yet. But who says you can't kiss people that aren't your bf/gf? Sorry for this looong ass A/n!!


	5. Runaway

A/n: Gahh! I'm so incredibly sorry, guys! Lot's of stuff going on in my life. But I didn't forget about you! Here's proof.

* * *

I was wearing my poor brain out with all the thinking I was doing. Something was just _screaming_ at me to remember it, but I couldn't! it was something important, too. Like…if you're a cop, and you somehow forget your gun? Or if you're a druggie, and you forget your money? That kind of important. Like… life or death important. And it was pissing me off!

I had and two hours to get ready for a little 'Girls Night Out.' But not 'Girls Gone Wild.'

Haha. And in an hour and a half, Alice was coming to do my make-up and hair. I shuddered at the thought. I could only imagine what she was going to stick me in.

I decided to take another shower, this one just to relax my tension and stress. I had already taken one this morning. So I wasn't necessarily dirty. I got in and put it as hot as I could possibly stand without giving myself 3rd degree burns.

I was in there for a good 45 minutes to and hour. I was about to get out when I heard this.

"Breaking News, just in. A grizzly scene for a 735-pound male Grizzly Bear that was found dead in Denali National Park today. No sign of struggle, but there was a gruesome neck wound. After a necropsy, they discovered a completely annihilated neck, among other things. The strange part? No bullets where found. No blood either. Who could do this? Or better yet, what?"

"God fucking dammit, Emmett!" I_ thought _I heard Edward say, I'm not too sure.

"What! I didn't do that! I'm not that careless!"

"Well, what the fuck else could have done that? Jasper doesn't like grizzlies. I don't do em either. You're the only one who likes grizzly blood!"

Grizzly blood?

"What if it was Tanya? It could have been someone in her coven!"

Coven?

"Lets see. Tanya doesn't do bears at all. Kate might have, but Eleazar wouldn't have let her leave it there, nor would she herself. Irina could have. I don't know Laurent that much. He might have let her leave it there. But Tanya would have called me! Hell, it happened right by where they live, Emmett! We went there yesterday!"

They went somewhere yesterday? They didn't leave our rooms! I felt my jaw drop as I listened intently and stared at the wall.

"I didn't do it, bro!"

"Bullshit! I can see it in your head! Why'd you leave it there? Are you _trying_ to get us discovered? We have a hard enough time hiding it from the girls! And then they'll see _this_!"

What the hell? Why would _Emmett_ go after a 735-pound grizzly?

Something's not right here…

Grizzly blood and coven echoed in my head. Circulating.

A loud bang on the door made me jump, yelp, and almost bust my ass.

"Bella?"

Sigh. "Who else would it be, Alice?"

"I dunno, a psychopathic stalker intent on raping me, skinning me and-"

"Okay! I get the point! Christ."

She laughed her infamous high-pitched laugh that sounds like bells. "Hurry and dry off, I need to start on your hair!"

"Dude, you're an hour early."

"I know," she smiled brilliantly. "Just making sure that you're on time and that hair of yours is ready to go."

"Hey! I like my hair, thank you!"

"I know, I didn't mean of offend you, dearest Bella. I was just stating a fact that your hair takes forever in a million years to dry."

"Oh. Okay then. Let's get this over with." I sighed. I hated being a Barbie doll for Alice and Rosalie. Even though, I had to admit that when they did capture me, I looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Yay!"

When I was dried off, I wrapped the towel around me and walked into our room.

"Whoa Bella! Cover up, often?"

"Shut up. I would have just had to take off whatever I put on anyway."

"Huh. Good point."

"Alice? I love youu." I sang.

"What do you want, Bella?" she whined.

"Can _I _pick out my outfit for tonight?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"And just why not? It's my body!"

"Because you'll just wear pants, a flippin skate shirt, and probably your Circa's. Am I right, or am I right?"

"True. You've got a point."

"Which is exactly why I'm dressing you and not yourself."

"Can I pick out something?!"

"Hmm. Pants."

I scoffed. "That's it?"

"That or nothing."

"Fine Alice. What shoes are you making me wear?"

"Just these." She held up a pair of black boots that had a heal that was at least a good 4 inches.

Sigh. That's Alice for ya.

"I can work with those."

"Good! Cause you're wearing them whether you like it or not!"

"Yes, mama."

"Knock it off!" she said while laughing. "This is serious business, Bella. Stop joking."

"Scouts honor. What shirt? Considering there's about a million on my bed."

"Um.. Here." She threw a red cami at me.

"Alice! I can't wear this!" I did like it, it's just…not me.

"And just why the hell not?"

"Because it's fucking winter, first of all. So it's cold. And my boobs would be falling out. So what do all of those equal?"

"Um.. a Bella that's not wearing this?"

"Good job! I'd give you a cookie, but we don't have any."

"Fuck you. What about this one?" as green blob covered my vision.

"Holy flying cow crap, Alice! I'd rather wear the other one!" I was horrified. It was light green and had flowers on it! I'd eat dirt before I wore that.

She laughed. "I though so."

"Hey, here's a bright idea. How about I choose my top? Considering I'm wearing the rest and I'm just standing here in my _bra_, Alice."

"But you'll pick a top that'll make you look like a dudeee!""No I won't! I'll show you!" I walked over to my closet and looked through my shirts. "Ah hah! Here! What about this?" I held up my Kirra ruffled cami. It was white, so it went well with what I was wearing.

"That's a-fucking-mazing." she sniffled. "I'm so proud."

"Yeah, yeah. It this," I held up the cami. "Or this." I held out one of my most adored shirts. It was my Hart and Huntington one that had a dragon on it, but it was subtle. Not all grab your attentionish.

"Aw, man, Bella! I love your Kirra, but the Hart and Huntington goes better with your pants and shoes." she sighed. "Fine. Wear the Hart and Huntington."

"YES!" I did a little victory dance but was interrupted.

"Bella! Stop jumping! You're boobs are about to fall out of your bra, lady!"

"Hey! Leave Pedro and Nate alone! And why were you looking?"

"Pedro and Nate, Bella?" and then she fell to the floor because she was laughing so hard. When she had semi control over herself, she said "Because, dear sister o' mine, it's hard to miss the damn things the way the jump around like that!"

"What!" I jumped up, as if to prove a point that my boobs didn't jump around, and noticed much to my surprise, they did. "Huh. Well damn!"

"Now put your shirt on befo-"

_And I can't make it on my own, (and I can't make it on my own)Because my heart is in Ohio.So cut my wrists and black my eyes (cut my wrists and black my eyes)So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.Because you killed me-_

"Hello? Yeah, we're here. Bells is just getting ready. Well, she's pouting because she just realized that her boobs flop around like a fish outta water whenever she jumps."

"HEY!"

"Rose says shut up and finish getting dressed, Bella. Hah! Or she's going to sick Edward on you."

"You act like that's a bad thing, Rose!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"NO!" Alice shrieked. "Get out of the bathroom!"

"I'm _peeing_! Am I not allowed to empty my body of hazardous material anymore? Fuck."

Just to make sure I wasn't lying, she looked in the bathroom.

"How may I help you, Alice?" I spat.

"I'm just making sure you weren't doing your hair!" she said innocently. I heard Rosalie laughing on the phone.

"Christ, Rose. Could you laugh any louder?" I asked.

"She says at least she's isn't punching someone in the face."

"True." I had to agree with that. I'd take a laughing, happy Rose over a pissy, mad Rose any day.

"Okay, see ya soon!" and with that, Alice snapped her cell shut.

A few minutes later, Rosalie walked in the door to find Alice with me on the toilet trying to curl my hair.

"Are you okay, Bella? You don't look like yourself. It something wrong?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "I'm…fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You had that zoned out look- like when you're really thinking about something that happened- on your face." Alice said.

"Oh. That." I laughed nervously. "I-I'll tell you later tonight. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Needless to say, I was a fussing machine. Alice almost burnt me twice. Only because I was moving, but still! I don't need a friggen burn on my forehead. That's real attractive.

The end product was amazing, as always. She put it up, but you could tell that it was still curly, and she left a couple of strands down and curled those, too.

Alice's hair was slightly curled. And Rosalie's hair was gorgeous. I guess curly was the theme tonight.

Alice was wearing a white Henley with a black long sleeved shirt underneath with normal blue skinny jeans and black boots. Rose was wearing a green cami that really brought out her green eyes with black skinny jeans and black boots.

Once everyone was ready, we got into Rose's M3 and went to town.

* * *

Speak now, you must have a secret kept down,  
Down where you can keep it - I need you to spill your guts.

Until then you can runaway,  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best.  
I know you get what you get  
Until then you can runaway.

Runaway  
-Cartel

* * *

A/n: This chapter…sucked ass man. No need to tell me. This is only part 1 of chapter 5, though. So you at least have…something. Part 2 should be coming soon enough. I had to bust my ass to put this chapter up. I hope you appreciate it. But part 2 is going to be the actual night out. No worries. I thought the song was appropriate, because the Cullen's aren't showing who they really are.

Until next time.


	6. Something Isn't Right

We ended up going to a sushi place. They must really want me to spill the beans, man. I love seafood.

I hadn't had sushi in a long time, and they knew it. Suck ups. I got Crunch Salmon Rolls with some California Rolls. And let me tell you, I was a happy camper. You could have told me the world was ending, that there was a nuclear bomb being dropped right over us in two minutes, and I wouldn't care.

I had my two best friends, sushi, and Edward. Speaking of…

"Hey, have you noticed anything…_different_ about the guys?" I asked with a mouth full of salmon and soy sauce.

Alice, who was taking a drink of coke, looked up at me meaningfully.

"Yeah. They have been acting…_strange_. I guess that's the right word. Like.. Jasper's eyes were black today, when they were ocher a few days ago. And why are their eyes that color? I've never seen that before. There was only that one time… remember? That one chick with the red hair that was almost orange? But she had red eyes, but was just as graceful as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Argh! What are they!?"

"I don't know. But Emmett found me in the dark. Like.. I couldn't see shit. And I was in the closet, under a jacket. I was totally quiet. I don't even think I was breathing. But he still found me without running into anything or tripping over anything." Rose said.

"Yeah. I…I don't know. It's like…something in some part of my brain is yelling at me. Like…telling me to remember it. But I can't figure it out! And it's really starting to stress me out." Just then, when I was chewing on a California Roll, everything clicked.

I gasped, causing myself to choke. Alice and Rosalie to look at me.

"You can't gasp with a mouthful of food, sweetheart." Al reminded me.

"I know." I said once I was sure I didn't have crab meat in my lungs. "Remember that day I told you I was going for a walk in the woods? And you asked why I was taking my truck if there were woods right across the street?"

"Yeah." they said warily.

I'm going to hate myself for this but... "Well… I didn't go for a walk in the woods. I…I went to Jacob's."

"YOU WENT-" Alice started to scream only to have a California Roll shoved in her mouth to shut her up. But that didn't stop her. "oo wens to dat erks ouse!?"

Haha, try reading that.

"Yes." I sighed. Here's the story. I was banned to go see Jacob Black. You see, I've known him longer than I've known Alice and Rosalie. But one day, I was over at his house when I told him something, I don't really remember it. But he got super pissed and slapped me. He ended up drawing blood, and there were nail marks on my cheek. I'm surprised I don't have scars. So that's why Alice completely flipped when I said I went to Jacob's. But I didn't learn my lesson that first time. I went back a second time- the time when I said I was going for a walk in the woods- and this time he kissed me. I ended up punching him and he started shaking really badly. That's all I remember. "But-"

"Oh. There's a but, now?" Rose spat.

"Would you let me finish!? I was going to say but he told me about something before he kissed me." I shuddered.

"Really? What?" Alice asked softly.

"He told me about…the Cold Ones." I got blank stares. "You know, vampires?" I whispered.

"Vampires?" they repeated dumbfounded.

"Shh! Yes, vampires. This is what he said…" and I launched into the epic story of the Quileute spirit warriors. I told them about the first spirit warrior, and how two young ones found a Cold man. And how he had two Quileute girls, about how his lips were stained red, covered in her blood.(**A/n: shivers orgasmic**.) And about how the two young spirit warriors killed the man and brought him back in chunks for the elders to see. And how his mate tried to avenge his death. About how she ended up being killed because of the third wife. How she sacrificed herself for the tribe. Then… about the coven that moved in and swore that they didn't feed off of humans, with the topaz eyes to prove it.

"Ugh! How come I didn't see this earlier!?" I hissed.

Alice and Rose were shocked. They were totally silent.

"So…I'm…we're going out with…vampires?" she whispered.

I nodded weakly. I…couldn't believe it. I was mad. At myself, for not catching it. The speed, the eyes, the skin, the hearing. It explains it all.

"Yeah Alice. We are."

"What are we going to do?" Rose spoke up for the first time.

"There's not much we can do. It's not like we can reverse it. It's permanent. But there's one thing I do know." I tried to gather my courage. I couldn't be the weak one at a time like this.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"We won't be able to stay away from them. It'd be impossible." they easily agreed to that one. "I guess we just…suck it up and drive on. That's all we really can do."

"Unless…we ask them about it. You know, see if it's true?" Alice was grasping at straws.

"Alice, like.. a few seconds before you knocked don the bathroom door, I heard something. Something that really proves that they are what we think they are. I heard a news report, about a Grizzly bear that was found dead in Denali National Park. I heard Edward talk to Emmett about it, and Edward talk about another coven, that's up there. Tanya, Eleazar, Kate… and some other people. Irina, I think. I don't remember the other one. But Emmett denied having anything to do with the carcass, then Edward said 'Bullshit! I can see it in your head!' like he can read minds or something. I don't doubt it, Jake said something about that, too. And something about how he or Jasper don't like grizzly blood, so it wasn't them…" I trailed off.

Both of their jaws were about two inches from the floor.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious of myself.

"Nothing. We're just taking it all in. Give us a minute, please." Rose said politely.

After about 15 minutes of not saying anything, it was starting to worry me.

"Hey guys, let's go home."

Nothing major happened after that, we tried to blow it off, like it was nothing big. Hah, yeah right.

When we got back to the dorm, we were greeted by the boys.

"Hey." Edward purred in my ear. I shivered. He chuckled. "I see you're glad to see me."

I took off my jacket, wanting to delay the inevitable. It wasn't working. I decided to gather all my courage, for the second time today, and the balls and just ask him.

"Edward…" I hesitated. _No! Don't hesitate! _I mentally screamed at myself.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are…are…" I sighed. "Oh, fuck it. Edward, what are you?" I blurted out.

I turned around to see what his facial expression would give away. At first, there was surprise, then shock, then finally… no emotion.

"I'm human, Bella, what else would I be?" he said innocently.

"Bull. Come on, please, _please_ don't lie to me." I begged.

"I'm not lying to you, Bella." he tried to convince me.

Humph. He wanted to be that way, then fine!

"Edward." I whispered as I pressed my body against his.

I felt his breathing hitch. Per-fec-tion, baby. Ten points for the blue team!

"Bella. Not right here. Not now."

"What?" I asked innocently. "I'm not doing anything." I pouted.

"Yes you are. You're driving me crazy." he hissed.

"Good." I smiled at my work. "Now. Tell me. The truth." I growled through my teeth as I was poking his chest. _God, he's so amazing!_

He sighed. "Come with me. And grab a jacket."

He led me outside near the woods. I felt safe, why wouldn't I? He sat down in the snow, and I was about to do the same when he redirected my butt and I ended up sitting on his lap.

"I'm no better then the rest, Edward. I can sit on the floor, you know."

He smiled. "I know. I just don't want you to run away."

"I won't." I whispered. It was a promise. He seemed to know that.

Edward sighed again and began his life story.

"It was 1918, I was 17 and dieing of the Spanish Influenza." he stopped to look at me. I kept my face blank of any other emotion except curiosity. "My father had already fallen victim to it. My mother was in the same room as me. I could tell that she was going to pass, and that I wasn't too far behind. We were told that our doctor had fallen ill, and that we were getting a new one. I was far to sick to be pissed. I don't even think I cared. All I knew was that I was going to die. And soon." he had a distant look in his eyes. I touched his face. He looked down at me, smiled, and kissed me gently. "When Dr. Cullen came in, my mother somehow knew there was something…_different_ about him. She didn't voice this opinion until she was barley able to breathe. She begged Dr. Cullen to save me, she knew he could. She didn't know how, but she knew. He sighed, and said there was one option. But it would be extremely painful. She didn't care, all she wanted was for me to live. After he agreed to save me, she died."

I softly gasped. I didn't know what to say… all those years ago. I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"It's okay, Bella. It doesn't hurt anymore." he said quietly. I hugged him with all my might. "After he took my mother to the morgue, he picked me up and left the hospital. No one would know I was missing. He probably destroyed the record. All I remember was being in a light room, and then the unimaginable pain that came afterwards." he shuddered.

Never have I seen Edward this…vulnerable. He's only known me for a short amount of time, and here he's spilling his heart out to me.

"I was a monster." He whispered. I could barley hear him, his voice sounded like the wind. "Bella, I killed so many people." He looked into my eyes, his topaz one glistening, like he would start crying at any second. "How…how can you stand to be around something like me?"

"Edward. How could you say that?" A tear slide down my cheek. He didn't miss this. With his fingertip, he wiped it away.

"Because I am, Bella. I thought I was doing the right thing. Only going after murderers, rapist, robbers. But…I wasn't doing the right thing!" He looked away into the trees and took a deep breath. "In 1921, Carlisle, otherwise known as Dr. Cullen, found and changed Esme, my adoptive mom. In 1911, at the age of 16, she fell out of a tree and broke her leg. She was taken to the hospital, where Carlisle was working. She never forgot him. In 1921, she flung herself off a cliff because her baby died. She didn't have anything. But when they took her into the morgue, somehow, her heart was still beating. Carlisle quickly remembering who this was, and changed her. She's wasn't really upset that she had become a vampire. She was happy to be with the man… or vampire of her dreams."

I was so lost in the story, picturing everything he was telling me, I didn't know her had stopped. It was his chuckling that brought me around.

I shook my head. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Would you like to hear more? Or do you want to go inside where it's warmer?"

"I want to hear more, but I don't want to go outside. I'm not cold."

"Okay. Just tell me if you get cold. Well… after Esme, there was Jasper. He was changed in 1863, by Maria. I won't even start that one. He'll have to tell you about it. But his past was violent. And he found Carlisle, Esme and I when he escaped from Maria and her…issues, shall we say." I had rolled off his lap and ended up eating snow. Hey! I was thirsty. "In 1935, me and Jasper found Emmett being mauled by a bear. He couldn't just let him die, so we took him back to Carlisle, fearing we wouldn't be able to change him ourselves. He's been with us ever since. And that's our story."

"What about you?" his question caught me off guard. I stopped doing my snow angel, and lifted my head.

"You actually want to hear my story?" I was shocked.

"Yeah. You heard mine. Why can't I hear about yours?"

"Cause." I laughed. "It's not fascinating. Captivating or any other big word used to describe time worthy."

He laughed. "Oh. I'm sure it is."

I scoffed. "I've only got 18 years under my belt. and I'm positive nothing exciting has happened in those 18 years." I looked down. "Besides meeting you."

It was silent, so I looked up, but didn't move my head. He was looking at me. A small smile playing on his perfect lips, his eyes twinkling. I think I might jump the poor boy. That'd be a first, 'Human rapes vampire in awkward teen hormone explosion.'

I giggled, despite my attempts to cover it up.

"Is something funny?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Nope." Giggle. "Absolutely not."

Giggle.

"Bella! What's so damn funny?" he asked, a big goofy smile on his face.

I just couldn't stop giggling. The more I thought about it, the funnier it was. Just the thought! It was impossible! I couldn't even push the boy an inch, let alone rape him.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked in when I knew was a sexy tone, because Alice and Rose have taught me well.

"Yes." he breathed.

"Well…" I hesitated. I had to think. I was in heels, and there was snow on the ground. Could I run in it? Hell yes, I could. Would I? Probably not. But then again… if I did… then he'd catch me as soon as I even got up. Maybe he'd play along…

I stood up. He looked at me curiously.

I bent down and whispered in his ear "No cheating." And with that I took off running.

I looked back and I saw him, still on the ground. I was still looking when I blinked and didn't see him anymore.

That's about when I ran into a tree.

"Oof!" I managed to get out before I started laughing my ass off…which was in the snow, by the way. I've always had this thing, that whenever I fall, I don't get embarrassed, I start laughing. I looked up to see nothing. No rock, no tree. I looked around me on the ground, no roots, no twigs, no nothing. Just feet prints and snow. What the-

Something just rustled in the bushes. I've always had great eyesight, but I couldn't see shit. And I never got scared real easily either. I wasn't scared, but I was…freaked. I'm in Juneau, Alaska, where there's wolves, bears, and caribou. Hey! You never know! They might be rabid.

Then a twig snapped.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Now the echo it cuts through me like the pulse  
of your beating heart the day you found out  
Now the echo it cuts through me like the star  
eupon your face the day you found out

Something Isn't Right  
-A Small Victory

* * *

A/n: Buahahah! It's not who you think it is… It's only 2:18 am. I might write chapter 7. I've already got part of it down… So yeah. Tell me how I'm doing so far, dammit! What could I fix? What can I change? Anything!

I'll see you next time.


	7. Eternity

"…Emmett!?"

He popped out of the trees with a timid smile on his face.

"Hey, Bella. Why are you sitting in the snow? I'd get cold."

"Emmett, you can't get cold, sweetie."

"Wh-what are you talking about Bella? Yes I can. Just like you!" He said nervously.

I sighed. "Dude."

"Dude?"

"Dude!"

"_Dude!_"

"DUDE!"

Wait. Pause. Ok, for all of you that don't know what all the 'dude's are for. Let me tell you. My first 'dude' was basically me telling him I know. His first 'dude' was him being all 'You know?' My second 'dude' was me saying 'Yes!" His second was 'Oh my fucking god!' and the last one was me squealing 'I know!!"

Back to the story.

"Huh. I didn't think Eddie had the balls to tell you." He said matter-of-factly.

I chuckled. "I have my ways."

He laughed his booming laugh. It almost shook the trees. "So, you're not… afraid then?"

"Of course not. How could I be? You're so adorable, it's hard to be afraid of you, Em."

"Aww… really?"

"No, I was joking." I said sarcastically. I got up and walked over to him. I spread my arms and hugged his waist with as much force as I could muster up. He giggled at my pitiful human strength and picked me up and spun.

"Whoa! I get lightheaded there, bro."

"Oh. I forgot about that. Sorry Bells."

"It's all good. You know… you're like the big, _really_ big, brother I never had. Jasper, too. The one to protect me from horny boys and men alike. I always had to do that by myself. Well… when I wasn't around Alice and Rose. But we have no reason to be afraid of you guys, you didn't do anything to make us afraid of you. You've loved us without thinking twice about it. And you know, that's never happened to us before. I rarely would go out with anyone, simply because I don't trust people easily. And I want to live by my schedule, not his. And with Edward, I _can_ live by _my_ schedule. I don't have to do every single thing he wants, and he doesn't tell me that I _have_ to do them. And I know he wouldn't do anything to any of my friends." I could feel my anger rising. I was thinking back to Mike. And what he did. I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Bella? You're mad." He said.

"Yeah. I am." I barely whispered to the trees. I knew he caught it loud and clear.

"Tell me why. Please." He said quietly. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. It was a stupid involuntary reaction. Whenever I was angry, I usually cried. Unless I was beating the crap out of them, that is.

I sat down again. He pulled me back up. "Don't sit on the ground. Come with me." he lead me to a bench that was wet from the snow. When I sat down, it was squishy. I looked down and sure enough, I was sitting on his jacket.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Anything for my baby sister." He whispered back.

"Okay. So back in high school, I wasn't lonely. I had my girls, and I was set in life. I need anything else. But one day, this boy walked up to me and asked me out. I'd been asked out before, but I always turned them down. But something in my gut said that he wasn't like all the other dicks at the school." I sighed. "I couldn't have been more wrong."

I looked off into the trees, looking past them. "So I accepted, thinking everything was grand and peachy. Until one day I was talking to by best friend, Jeremy. He's a skater, just like me. And we'd been friends for, oh god, as long as me, Alice, and Rose have been friends. He was like my younger brother. But anyway, one day we were talking and he suggested that we go to Port Angeles to the skate shop down there and maybe hit up the skate park. I was all for it. I agreed, and told him to pick me up after school at my house. But later that day in Biology, Mike said he was going to Seattle that day. And he was taking me with him. I told him I was going somewhere with one of my friends, and he said 'Well. That's too bad. You're coming with me. I don't want him to try anything with you.' At this point, I was annoyed, why didn't he understand that Jerm's was my little brother? Why was he being so damn protective? I could hold my own ground, and he knew it. I told him about a million times that Jeremy wouldn't try anything with me, that he didn't like me, that we were just friends. None of that mattered, though. I couldn't change his mind." I was starting to choke up. This next part of the story scared me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Bella." Emmett said.

"It's fine. But I ended up going with Jeremy, and needless to say, Mike wasn't happy. He said that I had betrayed him, and if I was just going to run off with Jeremy, then why didn't I just go out with him and all this bullshit. I didn't even try telling him that nothing was happening with me and Jerm's. He called me a bitch, and a slut, and said I wouldn't be good for anything. That all I'd ever do was fuck people. I don't even know how he came up with that one, I didn't have sex with him." I laughed. "But I was walking out the front door when I heard him say that he would kill Jeremy if I left. I didn't believe him. Thinking he was just saying that to keep me there. I walked out on him without a second thought." A tear slid down my cheek. This wasn't easy for me to talk about. But it was like talking to a teddy bear, so that made it easier.

"Nothing happened the next day, but just incase, I was keeping an eye on Jeremy, even though he could fend for himself. I didn't trust Mike. But the day after that, I was on my way home, I had stayed late, helping a teacher with something, when I heard someone scream. It wasn't like a jock-picking-up-a-flighty-cheerleader scream, but an 'Ow. Fuck. I'm really hurt,' scream. I dropped my board, and threw down my backpack. I started running to where the screams where coming from. When I got there, I found Jeremy on the ground, blood around him. I freaked out, and ran to him. I was crying harder than I ever had, telling him to stay with me, that I needed him too much for him to go. He opened his eyes, and he grabbed my hand. He said he loved me, and that he was sorry. I asked what for, and he said for not stopping Mike, that he snuck up behind him. And I in turn told him sorry, that Mike had said something about hurting him, but I didn't believe him." I was now crying relentlessly.

"Jeremy ended being taken to a big hospital somewhere in lower Washington. I went there, and a nurse said that he had passed on the way to the hospital. I broke down. I just fell and cried, she tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working. She asked if there was anyone that she could call for me, I took out my phone and without looking, when to the contacts and had Alice's cell highlighted. She called and within about 15 minutes, both Alice and Rose were there. I was still crying, and they picked me up and sat me in their laps, telling me that everything was okay, and that he was in a better place. I didn't believe it. I didn't think Mike would actually do that. Mike ended up getting away, which pissed me off even more. I haven't seen him since, and it's a damn good thing, too. I'd kill him on site, not even thinking about it. I'd probably torture the piece of shit." I broke down, I fell into the snow and curled up.

Emmett picked me up and walked around campus. Talking to me, calming me down the whole time. I latched my arms around his neck, and cried into his chest. His shirt was totally soaked by the time I calmed down enough to go back inside. He took me up the stairs, and stopped about midway.

"Edward!" He hissed. "Get your fucking ass out here, now! And bring the girls!"

Within the minute, Edward and Jasper were on the stairs, Alice and Rose a few seconds behind.

"Bella?" Edward asked shocked.

"Ohmygod! Sweetheart what's wrong?" That'd be Alice.

"Emmett! What'd you do to my sister?!" Rosalie.

"Why are you two so depressed?" Jasper asked Emmett.

We all went back to Alice's and my room, Emmett placed me on the bed and sat down beside me. Edward was kneeling in front of me, Jasper sat in a chair to the side of Edward, Alice was to my right, and Rose was behind me, hugging me.

"What happened?" Everyone except Em asked.

"Jeremy." Was all I said and Alice and Rose started to tear up. They knew I never talked about him.

"Wow. Emmett, you must be special. Bella never talks about Jeremy." Alice whispered.

"Who's Jeremy?" Jasper asked. I could feel my eyes start to burn, meaning I was going to cry.

I got calm and relaxed a little. I looked around, wonder what just happened. My eyes locked with Jaspers, because he was smiling.

"I guess little Eddie didn't tell you about me, Bella."

I shook my head.

"I can feel and control people's emotions. And Edward can read minds. But not yours, oddly enough."

"Oh." I said quietly. "But Jeremy was my best friend, who was killed by my ex, because I walked out on him. I'd give anything to see Jeremy just one more time. And he was never caught, Jasper." I whispered. "The fucker was never caught!" I screamed. I got sleepy, I tried to fight it, but it wasn't working.

"Just go to sleep, Bella. It'll get better, I promise." Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked at him as if he grew two heads and had 7 arms.

"Just… believe me. Go with me on this." He smiled a knowing smile.

"Okay. Sorry guys. I should have acted like that. It's just hard, you know."

"No need to apologize, hon. We understand." Rose said.

I hugged everyone, they all had something to say.

"Just calm down, don't make yourself sick. It'll be okay. You're strong, Bella. You know we're all here for you." Alice said.

"I agree with Alice. You are strong, Bella. You're stronger than me. You got through this once, you can do it again." Rose whispered.

"I'm glad we had that talk, Bella. I got to hear something that you don't talk about, and you told me the whole story. That really means a lot to me." Emmett said as he put me down.

"Don't be afraid to call, or at least yell, if you need anything. I can come in and calm you down. Don't hesitate, it's what brother's do." Jasper said quietly as he kissed my cheek.

Edward was last.

He was about to hug me, but I wasn't having that. "Can you stay with me?" I asked. "I need you." I whispered.

"Of course, Bella." he kissed my forehead.

"For how long?"

"Eternity."

"Eternity." I repeated and smiled.

I had Edward's arms around me, something off my chest, and friends that loved me.

_Eternity._ I liked the sound of that.

* * *

So close yet so far  
But in my heart you're here with me  
You did not leave  
You just went to live in eternity

Without you  
I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

Eternity  
-Jonas Brothers

* * *

A/n: An emotional chapter. I cried writing this. Hah, I'm so pathetic. I know it's not my best chapter, but I had to write it. You'll see why later. Oh! I want to thank hp-mr-twilight-lover, for helping me with the last chapter, sorry I forgot to put it up on that one. I feel bad now: /  
Bella will be a happy camper in future chapters. :D


	8. I Miss My Friend

Okay, to make it short and not so sweet? My dad's got cancer, so life isn't the easiest. And I'm not going to be able to update like I have been in the past. He's had it for a while, but it's gotten worse, so yeah. Bear with me folks. I hope you understand. So heres an uber long chapter to make up for it. Chapter 9 should be up...fairly soon. :)

* * *

I woke up to hear the most beautiful thing since sliced bread

I woke up to hear the most beautiful thing since sliced bread.

….Shut up. I'm not a morning person.

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I knew Edward wasn't in my bed, simply because I wasn't squished. I had a good idea as to who was singing, but my mind was still kinda sleepy. I faced towards the singing and I saw him sitting on Alice's bed with a guitar.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
_

"I will," I whispered.

His head shot up so fast that if he were human, it would have popped off and rolled under her bed. Haha, could you imagine? Alice walking in and finding a head under her bed. Poor thing would have a coronary.

"Will you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

I nodded. He smiled in return. He finished singing the song.

"That was beautiful." I said as I stretched. I realized that I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I surely thought Alice or Rose would change my clothes.

"Thanks. I thought of it last night." He said quietly.

"I didn't know you played guitar. I tried once, but I found out that I was more of a drum chick." I said thoughtfully.

He laughed. "I've got a shirt that says 'Save a drum. Bang a drummer.' Now I can wear it!"

I had to laugh at that. Which was weird, cause I never laugh in the morning. Ever. I normally yell.

"I guess you can." I giggled.

_And I can't make it on my own, (and I can't make it on my own)  
__Because my heart is in Ohio.  
__So cut my wrists and black my eyes (cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
__So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
__Because you kill me_

_You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You'll never stop until my final breath is gone._

"Ugh! Where's my damn phoneeee!" I wailed as I tossed and turned and lifted sheets and threw pillows. Edward was of no help, he was just laughing at me. Finally, the sound of the music grew louder. I looked under my bed.

"Ah ha!" I screamed as I dove under there while still on the bed. I had expected myself to fall, but I didn't. I flipped my head and hair up, so I could see again.

"Hello?" I answered, slightly out of breath.

"Well, what have you been doing, huh?" She laughed.

"Do you really want to know, Alice?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Like…_really_ really?"

"Ugh! Yes, Bella! Tell me! Ow! _Us_, tell _us_."

"Yes, Bella. Do tell." Rose said in a scary voice.

"Okay, well…" I drug out the 'l'.

"Dammit!" They screamed.

I laughed. "I did nothing, guys. What'd you expect me to do?" After I asked that, I wished I didn't.

"Sex. Duhh!"

"I haven't known him _that_ long guys, jeez." They were so funny. That's like... getting married in Vegas when you're drunk as shit, waking up and going 'Where the flying fuck am I? And who the hell is _this_?'

"Yeah well…" Alice said quietly.

"You little whore! I can't believe it!" I laughed.

"What!? Rose did it, too!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, I'm going to kill you!" Rose said in a rush, while I heard the phone drop, squeals, and a chorus of 'ow, stop', 'quit running!', 'you can't hide under the bed, Alice!' and 'don't kill meeee!'

I was laughing and my ribs were starting to hurt when I heard someone call my name from the phone.

"Yes?" I answered, still giggling.

"What started these two off? I can't see Alice and only half of Rose…" Emmett asked.

"Well…" I told him the whole story.

"…oh." He said quietly.

"Yeah. Is it true?"

"It is!" Jasper yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh, these guys were amazing.

"So it looks like I'm the odd one out." I said.

"You and little Eddie both." Em giggled.

"Emmett! What did I tell you about calling me that?" Edward said.

"To don't." He said shyly. Why shyly? I'll never know. Em could take Edward any day, and more than likely, beat him.

"Exactly. As you were." Edward dismissed him.

"Boy, I'll beat your ass!" Em said.

"You better bring it." Edward said all ghetto-like.

"Oh, it's already been brought-en."

"…say what?"

By this time I had dropped the phone and resorted to clutching my ribs and rolling around on the floor, because I couldn't hold it in anymore. Where the hell do they come up with these things?

Edward grabbed the phone and told Emmett that he'd see them in a second or two. I started thinking about what they had said and was laughing so hard I started to choke on my gum.

"Easy, Bella. Don't die on me." He laughed.

I couldn't stop coughing though. I wasn't getting enough air. My lungs burned. I think someone was calling me. I'm not sure. I couldn't hear anything but wheezing. I remember being picked up and it suddenly got cold. That only made it worse. The hacking became more severe and I started to taste blood. That made me freak out even more. I didn't want to make this harder on Edward.

My vision started to go black.

"Bella! Stay with me! Damn it, don't go! I need you too much!" I heard someone sob.

Then…it went totally black.

I woke up to an annoying beep. I was about to throw something at it when I felt the most wonderful thing in the world.

Edwards's lips.

He kissed me gently while prying my hand from the IV that I was currently trying to rip out.

"What happened?" I whispered. It was all I could do, my throat hurt so much.

"You were choking on a piece of gum, and didn't stop and I couldn't do anything." He said in a rush.

I started to laugh, well…attempt to, at least.

"Bella, it's not funny." Edward said sternly.

"I know! It's just that it was a piece of _gum_!" I said.

He sighed. Soon after that the door opened and the rest of the crew walked in.

"Oh, Bella! Thank god you're up! You've been out for…I don't know, forever!" Alice said as she came over and gave me a timid hug. I wasn't having any of that, and gave her a big hug.

"I won't break, Al. I promise." I whispered. "I just choked on a piece of gum." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but we almost lost you, Bells." Rose said.

"Huh. How so?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Um, hello! You stopped breathing. You were blue, Bella. I've never been so scared in my entire life." Alice confessed.

"Me either." Rose agreed.

"We were all scared. We don't want to loose you. That's the last thing we want." Jasper said.

"Well, I'm alive and well. No worries, guys." I said as I waved my hand around as if it were nothing. And it wasn't anything.

Then the door opened. _Again._

Ugh! Couldn't people just leave other people al-?

Holy _crapppp_. He's amazing! With sandy blond hair, gorgeous face, pale, butterscotch eyes. Ahh, he's a Cullen.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How's are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Like sh-crap. But I'm alive and that's all that matters."

"Well you went without oxygen for a good 3 minutes according to Edward. He took you to the office, and they called nine-one-one. And Edward called me to let me know. When you got here, you were blue and cold from the lack of oxygen. We finally got you breathing after about a minute or so." He shook his head. "Why were you sleeping with gum in your mouth, young lady?" He scolded in a fatherly tone.

I swallowed. You know what they say. Old habits die hard. "I uh… I've always done it. It's never fell out of my mouth and tangled in my hair." I chuckled. "And I've certainly never choked on it before. Ask Alice and Rose, I've been doing it for years. It just tastes really bad when I wake up. "

"Well, nonetheless, you really shouldn't do that." He chided.

I looked down in embarrassment. "Yes, sir."

He chuckled. "It seems that you're good to go, Miss Swan." As if to prove his point, he signed my chart.

"Thank you. And I promise," I held up my right hand, "No, I _swear_ that I'll work on not having gum in my mouth when I go to bed."

He smiled. "No problem, Bella."

"Bye Dr. Cullen." I said on my way out the door.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Will do, captain."

On the way back to campus, 'All Over You' by The Spill Canvas came on. The guys sang to us. And surprisingly, Emmett and Jasper had voices as Edward. Well, I'd figured they would. Being vampires and all. And they made Nick Thomas's voice sound like a shrieking alley cat. Which is a lot to say, cause I really like Nick Thomas.

When we got back to our rooms, we went our separate ways for the night. But not before Edward pulled me to the side.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I said. Curious and suspicious at the same time.

"I've got a surprise for you." He sang. And that's all he did. He didn't tell me anymore. Not when or where or what it was or 'fuck off' or 'go blow a donkey'. Nothing. He kissed me and then turned and walked into his room and shut the door.

What the-

His door opened. "Tomorrow, you'll love me forever." He promised with a huge smile that showed nearly all of his perfectly straight, amazingly white teeth. Then shut the door.

Again.

So here I am, standing in the middle of the hallway. Doing nothing. Mouth open, hand in the air, eyes narrowed.

I huff and started off to Spikes Café. It wasn't that far away and it was on campus. Plus I could use a good cup of coffee right now.

I called Rose figuring Alice would be in the shower. It rang and rang. No answer. So I called Alice instead. It too rang and rang.

"What the hell guys." I muttered as I tried Em's phone.

"Hey, Bells!" He answered cheerfully. Well. At least _someone_ was happy.

"I'm going to Spikes." I tried not to be rude because he didn't do anything. "Just so you know. That's where I'll be if anyone ever decides to look for me."

"You okay, Bells?" He asked in a small voice.

I sighed. "Honestly? No. But I'll manage." Somehow my tone stopped him from asking anymore questions.

"Okay. Just be careful little sis."

"I will bro." And I hung up.

I just got done punching in Edward's number and hitting the green button so I could tell him that he was a douche bag and that I loved him when I saw someone that I could kill without having second thoughts. That I could beat the holy fuck out of and have no regrets. That I could drown and smile while doing it.

"What. The. _FUCK._ Are. You. Doing. Here." I said through my teeth as silent tears started burning my cheeks on their short voyage to the snow covered ground.

"Bella? Bella! Are you there?" I heard over the phone. "Isabella!"

The figure just gaped at what he was looking at.

"I'll kill you." I said. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

There was a soft thud as something hit the ground. It was my RAZR.

I took one step forward, not able to control my muscles. Logic was out the window. Compassion, intelligence, comprehension, too. Any other feelings besides plain, burning fury and ice cold agony didn't register. I took another step, my hands balled into fists.

"Bella. Bella you don't know how sorry I am. I-I never meant to hurt _you_. I was just…I don't know! You never paid attention to me! You were always with him!" Mike wailed.

"That's bullshit and you _know _it. He was my best friend. Do you _not_ understand that? He was my fucking BROTHER! Of course I was going to spend time with him, you asshole! And I _did_ spend time with you. More than enough. More then I did with Jeremy. Or hell, even Alice and Rosalie. Combined! _And they lived in my house_! But that just wasn't enough, was it Mike? You wanted my undivided attention 24/7 and you didn't get it. So you just had to have the satisfaction of eliminating anything that I paid attention too. Am I right? Don't answer that. I fucking know I am." I growled.

"You're wrong." He shook his head. "You're so wrong."

That was the first time that anybody -besides my mom- had told me that I was wrong. And that just made me despise even more if that was physically possible. Who the hell did he think he was telling me I was wrong when I was clearly right?

A growl accompanied by a feral snarl came from behind me. I didn't even turn around or flinch. But it scared the shit outta Mike. Good. Serves him right!

"Looks like you're outnumbered there, Mikey. So why don't you tell me the truth. Why did you kill my best friend?" I asked in a dead voice.

He was still shocked. It infuriated me. I took a step that would take me closer to punching him when Em grabbed me.

Bad move. I started struggling and crying and kicking and cussing like I never had before and was about to scream the from sheer agony of knowing that Jeremy was never coming back when Emmett put me down and I threw up.

How he knew I was going to? He probably smelled the stomach acid that was in my mouth when I was cussing to the Hitler's grave and back again and heard my insides sloshing around like everything was disconnected.

So here I am. On all fours. Barfing up my spleen in the snow. My target of pure hatred a mere seven feet away. My boyfriend holding back Em from beating him to a nice mushy pulp.

I finally gained control of my stomach and stopped the heaving. I look up. Mike's to scared to move and he's shaking. I slowly raise myself and look him dead in the eyes.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Tell me why you killed Jeremy!"

"Because I was jealous! I thought that you were cheating on me with him." He said quickly.

All emotion drained from my face.

"Why didn't you ask?" I said in a dead voice again. "I would have been more than happy to explain things. Jeremy wasn't having the best possible live at home. His dad was drunk the whole time he was there and his mom was abused." Why I was telling him this was beyond me.

Mike just stared at me like I was stupid. "I… didn't know." He whispered. And then he rushed forward to hug me.

Oh. _Hell_. Nah. When he was about a foot away from me I kicked him in the gut, causing

him to double over, and then I kneed him in the face and when he went to grab his noses,

I punched him and then kicked him in the balls. He fell over, but I wanted to do more, and Edward knew it.

"Bella," he growled. "That's enough."

"Fuck. You." I heard a chuckling. _Who the hell in their right mind would be laughing?_ I thought.

"What's so damn funny, Cullen?" I snapped.

"It's just that no female has ever talked to me like that before."

Funny. That makes two of us.

I started walking towards Mike again, willing him to get up.

"Bella, stop it! Killing him isn't going to bring Jeremy back!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. How _dare_ she.

"Alice… do you not understand? He got satisfaction from killing my _brother._" I whispered that last word.

"Of course I understand, Bella. But that doesn't make you a better person by eliminating Mike."

I gave up. I fell to my knees, not that I had a choice, they gave out. I quit. I didn't want to be alive if everybody was going to stop me from getting revenge.

"Bella listen to me." She pleaded. "Don't do this. I know you better, you never give up."

_Why shouldn't I? _

"Because! Damn it, don't do this!" Alice and Rose have always had a way of knowing what I was thinking. Supposedly it was on my face.

_There's no point._

"I. Will. _NOT! _Lose another sibling." She said forcefully.

I looked at her through dead eyes. Was she saying…?

"Yes. I thought of him as my brother, too." She whispered.

I blinked. Well… wasn't this day just full of surprises. Not that any of them would be Jeremy; alive and well.

After that thought, I died. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Nothing mattered, I didn't care about what happened to Mike, I didn't see Alice anymore, and I couldn't hear Edward's voice.

I knew I was being shaken, but I didn't do anything about it. I felt a sting on my cheek, but didn't care that someone slapped me. I could feel the tears running down my cheek, but didn't make a more to wipe them away. I was aware of someone talking on a phone, but didn't pay attention to them.

I missed my friend. It was so painful to think about him, but I didn't care. Every memory I had with him came rushing into my mind like a levy broke.

And I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend

I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright

I Miss My Friend  
-Darryl Worley

* * *

Don't hate me too much. It get's better. It's just leading up to something. Hang tight!

-Vanna


	9. An

Uh hey guys. So about the lack of updating...? My dad passed away. So, life sucks really badly right now. I've been helping my mom so much I haven't been able to update. I've been typing, little by little. Thinking of stuff in the car, in school, on the way to the mall, talking to Ashlyn. I've got 9 AND 10 in my head. Just gotta let my fingers do the work now. But still, I'm really sorry I haven't been on in a while.

I don't know if you guys should be mad or not. So... be whatever emotion you wanna be. But, please, not sympathy. Thanks, guys. You're the best!! And chapters 9 and 10 will be supeeeeeeeeeer long for you!


End file.
